fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by New Line Network
This is a list of television programs currently, formerly, and soon to be broadcast by New Line Network. Current programming Anthology series *''Best of New Line'' (October 5, 2014 – present) *''True American Stories'' (June 10, 1978–present) Comedy series *''Comedy School'' (October 11, 1993–present) *''Corner Store'' (October 11, 2016 – present) *''Greenglass College'' (2017–present) *''Jaime Olson's Show'' (June 14, 2016 – present) *''Lucas and Sons'' (2011; 2017–Present) *''Mountain Life'' (January 13, 2015 – present) *''Overnight Shift'' (August 2016 – present) *''Today's Forgotten Stories'' (January 12, 2004–present) *''Tracy, The Boss'' (January 9, 2012–present) *''Turning Out The Lights'' (June 23, 2015 – present) Drama series *''Annabelle, Annabelle'' (2017) *''Denver E.R.'' (2012–present) *''Denver Fire'' (February 18, 2015 – present) *''Denver P.D.'' (2015-present) *''Much Ado About Nothing'' (2015–Present) *''Supreme Court'' (October 14, 2007–present) Reality series *''Changing Places'' (2016–present) *''Malls & Main Streets'' (October 3, 2006–present) Daytime programming *''OMG! Fashion'' (October 2016 – present) Soap operas *''My Life Journal'' (May 31, 1971–present; was seen in daytime until 2005) Game shows *''Are You Patriotic?'' (2015-present) *''Know Your Movie Knowledge'' (2012; September 28, 2014–present) News/documentary programming *''All-American'' (2009–present) *''Best For Your Buck'' (October 5, 1972–present) *''Beyond Our International Borders'' (January 22, 1968-present) *''The Coming Soon Preview'' (2015–present) *''The Conversation with Phillip Hubbard'' (1999–present) *''From New Line'' (1975–present) *''Local newscasts'' *''New Line Concert Series'' (2013-present) *''New Line Sunrise'' (December 23, 1968-present) *''Westward Expansion'' (March 26, 2017-present) Film broadcasts *''New Line At The Movies'' (January 27, 1968-present) Animated/children's programming (Cartoon Network on New Line) *''Adventure Time'' (2010-present) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *Big Bag *''Mixels'' (2014 series) shorts (March 2014-present) *''Numberblocks (2015 series) (2015-present) *[http://peanuts.wikia.com/wiki/Peanuts_(TV_series) ''Peanuts] shorts (March 4, 2017-present) *''Regular Show'' (2010-present) *''Sonic Boom'' shorts (January 2015-present) *''Steven Universe'' *Unikitty! Formerly broadcast by New Line Network Live-action series *''Auditioning Unknowns (2004-2006) *''Brad Graves of Hollywood (1997-2000) *''Belmont High's Class of '92'' (1988-1992)/''Belmont High's Class of '95 (1992-1995) *''Buy Local (1998-2003) *''Cecil'' (business/financial newsmagazine hosted by Cecil Gibbs) (1985-2007) *''Cincinnati 1-3'' (2017) *''Clayton's Marina'' (1996-1999) *''Downtown Video'' (1992-2004) *''The Forest Ranger Troop'' (1993-July 6, 2002) (aired in the New Line Toons block despite this show being live-action) *''Frank Burke, U.S.A.F.'' (1973-1997) *''Grand Cities of the World'' (tourist travelogue series) *''improvamerica.com'' (October 5, 1998-February 1, 1999) *''Journey On'' (1992-1994) *''Last Call'' (2015) *''Manhattan Beach'' (1994-2001) *''Museum Man'' *''Port Sanders'' (1996-2007) *''The Red Green Show'' (September 1991-April 7, 2006) *''Road Trip'' (1987-2007) *''Route 1'' (1990-1996) *''The Shawn Crawford Show'' (lifestyle daytime talk show, cancelled following Crawford's death) (2007-2015) *''Sheriff Joan Walters'' (1998-2000) *''Slam Dunk'' (1992-2004) *''Speed Limit 65'' (1992-1997) *''Strange Earth'' (1971-1975) *''Take 2 (year) (1968-1984, 1993-1994) *''Troy (1993-1999) *''Twin Lakes'' (2017) *''Welcome to Arizona'' (tourist travelogue series) (1969-September 16, 2007) *''Wonder Woman 2000'' (New Line Television/DC Comics collaboration) (1998-2005) *''The Woodlands'' (2015-2016) Animated series *''Andre Alligator's Friends (September 22, 1979-May 13, 1995) *''Bunnicula: Nighty-Nightmare (January 3, 1993-1999) (aired in primetime despite being animated) *''Bunnicula: Return to Howliday Inn (January 14, 1995-May 19, 2001) *''Bunnicula Strikes Again! ''(September 22, 2001-May 14, 2005) *''Bunnicula: The New Stories ''(September 26, 1987-May 21, 1994) *''Bunnicula: The Original Series (September 8, 1979-June 5, 1982) *''The Mixels Show'' (September 11, 1993-December 11, 1999) *''Nerdlucks'' (1994-1998) *''Night In The Woods'' (September 1993-1997) *''Super Secret Squirrel'' (1994-1999) *''Zookie the Dragon ''(1988-2000, based on characters created by ZookieDragon on Deviantart) Category:New Line Network Category:Lists